This study is to see the hereditary contribution to diabetes. Subjects are either diabetic or will serve as a comparison subject for a diabetic patient. This is to test if, in the genetic makeup, inherited genetic material (the C282Y mutation) might cause the patient to develop the disease hemochromatosis. In this disease, people get overload of their organs with iron, causing them to sometimes have heart or liver troubles, or diabetes. This study is to see whether the genetic material for hemochromatosis is found more commonly in diabetic patients than in patients without diabetes.